The present invention is generally directed to Light Detection And Ranging (LIDAR) systems adapted to measure air data products on a variety of platforms, for example, including, but not limited to, satellites, aircraft, UAVs, glide weapon systems, ground-based platforms (stationary or mobile), and watercraft. Such LIDAR systems can be adapted to measure air data products of a variety of atmospheres, for example, that of the Earth or other planetary or celestial bodies, or can be adapted to measure or map air data products of fields within a wind tunnel or surrounding an aerodynamic body during the operation thereof. Furthermore, although one embodiment uses ultraviolet (UV) laser light, LIDAR systems can operate over a large range of wavelengths spanning from ultraviolet to infrared. The shorter wavelength ultraviolet light provides additional stealth characteristics for the system because the light is quickly absorbed by the atmosphere, and is not otherwise easily detected from relatively long-range distances. However, LIDAR systems can also operate in other wavelength regions, such as longer ultraviolet wavelengths or even visible wavelengths.
LIDAR systems in accordance with any of the above-described aspects can be used for any optical remote sensing scenario to provide atmospheric data, to characterize the atmosphere or to detect flow within the atmosphere. For example, LIDAR systems could be applied to the detection of Clear Air Turbulence, Optical Air Data systems, Atmospheric Aerosol Characterization, Smog detection and Chemical/Biological Agent detection. LIDAR systems can be used to provide air data for Field Artillery Fire Direction Control, Small Arms Wind correction, Airport Turbulence Monitoring and Ship Navigation velocity/weather monitoring. LIDAR systems can also be used to provide air data for predicting winds for any sporting events in which micro-scale airflow plays a significant role such as golf, football, baseball, etc. LIDAR systems can also be used to provide air data for Wind Farm Site Assessment, Wind Farm Monitoring, and Wind Turbine control.
Even more, LIDAR systems can be used to detect any object from which the beam of light would scatter, or to detect the flow of any medium through which the associated beam of light will propagate and from which the beam of light will scatter. For example, depending upon the wavelength of the light source 11, LIDAR systems could be used to detect the flow of other gases; or liquids, for example, water or liquid chemicals or solutions.